Les 100 thèmes de la vie d'Harry Potter
by sheilaellana
Summary: Etre Harry Potter ne veut pas dire être uniquement un héro, il est humain comme nous. Alors comme tout être humain, il ressent des émotions, il lui arrives trucs pas toujours cool, il a des rêves et des espoirs. Il connaît l'amour et la rupture, la joie des couches culottes, les bêtises, et les engueulades, mais aussi les rires, et les larmes de joie.
1. Intro

**Disclamé :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de moi.

 **Rating :** T

 **Présentation :** J'ai eu l'envie d'écrire un recueil de 100 thèmes sur l'univers d'Harry Potter avec pour personnage principal, notre cher héro. Donc désolée d'avance pour ceux qui ne sont pas contents, et je préviens également pour les homophobes qui se seraient perdus par ici (d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'ils foutent là) : vous pouvez partir car je vais me faire une joie de mettre mon petit Harry avec plein de beaux et intelligents mecs.

Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué (ou pas), je n'ai pour l'instant que trois thèmes de notés. C'est normal car je n'en ai pas d'autres en tête pour l'instant et je compte un peu sur vous pour m'en donner d'autres.

Je sais pas quand je posterai mais je vais essayer d'en mettre un toutes les semaines, mais comme j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration (et bizarrement je le trouve aux moments des examens) ça risque d'être un peu difficile. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée d'un recueil qui est pour moi le moins contraignant. Je sais combien il est rageant d'attendre la suite d'une histoire pendant des semaines voire plus, c'est pour ça que jamais je ne posterai d'histoire que je n'aurais pas terminée. Mais là vu que c'est juste un recueil d'OS, ça ne devrait pas embêter beaucoup de monde (du moins je le crois).

 **Thèmes :**

1-Psychologie

2-Hormones

3-Chanson

* * *

Alors si vous avez des idées pour la suite de ce recueil, vous pouvez les balancer.


	2. Psychologie

**Disclamé :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de moi

 **Rating :** T

 **Thème :** Voici le n°1 « Psychologie »

 **Note:** Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais ce que je peux mais j'ai beau relire et relire, je n'arrive pas à corriger toutes les fautes. Alors pardonnez moi d'avance.

* * *

 **Je t'aime malgré tout**

Depuis quand la vie est devenu si difficile ?

Depuis quand vivre est un calvaire ?

Depuis combien de temps je dois penser à respirer ?

Vivre, respirer, manger, dormir, tout ça sont des choses essentiels à notre survie, des automatismes qui sont encrés en nous depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Pourtant je dois penser à chaque seconde de ma putain de vie à eux. Ne pas oublier de les accomplir.

Alors depuis combien de temps ces automatismes ont déserté ma vie ?

Depuis quand me laisser mourir est devenu plus facile et plus tentant que de vivre ?

Je ne souhaite pas mourir, mais vivre est devenu trop difficile pour moi, et c'est sans doute ça le plus triste dans l'histoire. Cette indécision qui me ronge un peu plus chaque jour.

Mourir ou vivre ?

Epicure a dit un jour que la mort c'est la privation de sensation. Ça a l'air plaisant comme ça et pourtant je n'arrive pas à faire le pas, à franchir cette ligne qui sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts. Ce n'est pas par manque de courage ou de lâcheté selon les opinions qui me retient. Non loin de là.

C'est le manque de désire.

Ce désire qui pousse les humains à faire des choix tout le long de notre vie. Celui qui vous ferra décider A plutôt que B, et à ne pas envisager C. Choisir est sans doute un des premiers principes que l'on vous enseigne quand vous commencez à vivre. Celui de dire non quand on vous demande de dire oui, celui de faire ces propres choix quand bien même on ne vous le demande pas.

Choisir c'est être libre, c'est vivre.

Alors quand cette indécision de choisir envahi de plus en plus votre quotidien, quand vous ne désirez plus rien en ce monde, alors choisir devient impossible. Et cela devient un calvaire.

Choisir quoi pour quoi ?

A quoi cela sert ? Et quand bien même je le saurais, je n'y arriverais pas.

Pourtant ne pas choisir de choisir est un choix, non ? Et bien même ça je ne le choisis pas. C'est tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces. Je me laisse porter et j'attends juste le moment où la corde sur laquelle je me tiens cède, et où je tomberai dans ce vide intersidéral et sombre.

J'attends juste.

A défaut de ne pas me décider, j'attends.

J'attends.

Combien de temps encore ?

Des fois j'aimerai demander à mes amis de le faire pour moi, de m'épargner cette vie qui n'en est plus une depuis fort longtemps. Mais là encore, je n'en suis plus capable. Faudrait-il que je puisse leur parler et cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai oublié le son de ma propre voix. Je ne sais plus si elle est rauque, ou bien douce comme le dit Hermione. C'est comme le son de mon rire, Draco disait que c'était le plus joli son existant sur Terre. Je me rappel d'avoir rougi quand il me le disait comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait un compliment.

C'est triste d'en arriver à ce point-là, d'oublier qui on est et ce qui fait de nous un être à part.

Pourtant c'est devenu mon quotidien. J'oublie peu à peu qui je suis. Je commence à devenir transparent où à faire tout simplement partir du décor, comme un de ces vieux meubles d'on en oublie l'existence.

Depuis quand ma vie est devenu ainsi ?

Aussi pathétique ? Aussi misérable ?

1ans ? 2ans ? 5ans ? Où bien plus encore ?

Je ne sais plus si c'est la guerre qui est responsable de tout ça ou si j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment là en moi depuis tout petit.

Pourtant on m'a dit que bébé, j'étais un enfant rieur, pétillant de vie. Mais quand je vois ces photos, je ne me reconnais pas, comme si ce petit garçon aux yeux vert et aux cheveux noir de jais m'était un total inconnu. Et ça fait mal de ne plus pouvoir ce reconnaitre, de savoir qui on est. Comme si l'image que reflète votre miroir était faussée, une imposture, un trucage.

Je sais comment je m'appelle et je connais ma vie. Pourtant je ne me reconnais tout simplement pas dans les photos que je regarde quand j'en ai encore le courage, ou bien dans les descriptions que me font mes amis. J'ai l'impression que c'est d'un autre dont ils parlent. Ce garçon souriant, s'amusant avec ses amis n'est pas moi, je suis tout sauf lui. Je n'ai pas cette joie de vivre en moi, juste ce vide.

Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce sentiment mais il me dévore et cela devient de plus en plus dur de me battre contre lui. Il me pourrie la vie, il m'éloigne de mes amis et brise un peu plus chaque jour ma relation avec Draco. Pourtant il est un compagnon fidèle, il est là depuis si longtemps que je me sentirais perdu si il disparaissait. Il m'est aussi fidèle que la mort. Deux compagnons dont on se passerait volontiers de leur présence, et qui pourtant se sont toujours tenus à mes côtés.

Alors comment faire ?

Il y a-t-il même quelque chose à faire ?

Je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Je voudrais pouvoir rire avec mes amis, discuter avec eux de tout et n'importe quoi : du Quidditch avec Ron tout en écoutant Hermione râler sur la futilité de notre conversation, entendre Hermione parler de ses études, des nouvelles plantes qu'à trouver Neville, ou des créatures bizarres de la douce Luna. Je voudrais pouvoir parler avec Draco, me comporter de nouveau comme un vrai petit ami, le faire rire, me chamailler tendrement avec lui, me battre et le renvoyer chier quand il m'embête au petit matin, le désirer tout simplement. Il y a tellement de choses qui ont disparu au fil du temps. Les secondes se sont écoulées et sont devenues des jours, des mois et des années, et tout ce temps-là ne pourra jamais être récupéré.

Comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Pour me faire pardonner ?

Car tout cela est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai arrêté de faire des efforts, c'est moi qui suis devenu imbuvable avec tout le monde et c'est moi qui ai arrêté de vivre.

Pourtant mes amis sont encore là. Certes beaucoup moins présents, et ils leur arrivent fréquemment de se voir sans même m'inviter mais ils viennent de temps en temps. Cela ne se passe pas forcément bien à chaque fois. Hermione m'engueule et me dit d'aller voir un médicomage de toute urgence, Ron ne me dit rien mais je vois bien qu'il en pense pas moins, et Seamus essaye à chaque fois de me faire rire mais échoue. Mais ils sont là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais pas encore pour combien de temps, alors j'en profite, car rien ne me dit qu'ils seront encore là demain. Un jour eux aussi se lasseront, ils partiront et feront tranquillement leur vie en m'oubliant, comme tant de gens l'on fait avant eux.

Comme commence à le faire Draco.

Certes il est encore là, du moins physiquement mais je le vois bien à ses regards qu'il commence en avoir marre, qu'il sature. J'entends bien ses soupirs face à mon apathie, quand je reste couché dans ce grand lit alors qu'il est plus de 15h de l'après-midi ou quand je suis assis dans la douche sous l'eau et que les larmes dévalent mes joues. Je le vois bien qu'il prend sur lui pour pas me secouer et me crier de bouger, de ne pas rester là à rien faire mais d'agir.

Mais ne vois-tu pas que je ne peux pas Draco ?

Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive plus. Crois-moi quand je dis que je suis tout simplement incapable de faire ce que tu me demande et pourtant cela me tue de ne pas pourvoir te satisfaire, mais je ne peux pas.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas.

Alors s'il te plait ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, ne me laisse pas seul.

Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, crois-le. Je sais bien que mes actions ne le montrent pas mais je t'aime toujours.

Je sais que tu n'as plus entendus ces mots depuis longtemps mais je n'arrive plus à les dires, malgré mes efforts c'est trop difficile. Ça demande plus d'effort qu'il ne m'en reste.

Mais tu sais, toi aussi tu ne me les as plus dit, ni même murmuré quand tu me prenais encore dans tes bras. Je sais bien qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ressentir des émotions aussi faible mais tu n'étais pas comme les autres Malfoy et encore moins comme ton père. Tu étais capable de les éprouver et d'y faire face la tête haute. Pourtant tu ne me les as plus prononcés depuis longtemps maintenant, et j'en crève.

Je crève de ne plus les entendre. Je crève de plus voir le désir dans tes yeux, et je crève de plus sentir tes mains sur mon corps.

Depuis combien de temps, toi et moi sommes devenus deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre ?

Depuis quand toi et moi n'est plus une évidence ?

Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je le sais bien. J'ai arrêté peu à peu de faire des efforts, de vivre. J'ai pensé qu'à moi, et dans tout ça, je t'ai oublié. Toi, mon ange, Draco. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai essayé crois-moi mais j'y arrive pas, alors ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. C'est devenu trop dur, même pour toi.

J'aimerais te dire que je vais faire des efforts, que je vais me ressaisir et de nouveau redevenir comme avant, mais cela serait te mentir. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Cette chose qui est en moi prend de plus en plus de place, et je perds peu à peu le combat. Je crois même que je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps mais que je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Tout ce que je fais depuis, c'est de survivre, et encore je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Je me laisse juste porter car c'est tout ce dont je suis capable maintenant.

Alors ne m'en veux pas. Ne me hais pas pour ma faiblesse. De toute façon je n'ai jamais étais fort, je le cachais juste. Tu vois Draco, je suis capable de joué un rôle, de cacher mes émotions, de porter un masque comme tu le fais si souvent toi aussi. Sauf que personne ne le voyait pour moi contrairement à toi.

Alors lequel de nous deux a été le meilleur ?

Toi qui affichait cet air froid et arrogant devant tout le monde mais qui aujourd'hui vit tel que tu es réellement sans artifices ?

Ou moi qui me suis tout simplement caché par lâcheté et pour me protéger mais qui aujourd'hui est à peine vivant ?

Toi ou moi ?

Je pense que c'est évident.

Toi tu as réussi à surpasser ton passé, la guerre, les rancœurs, les haines.

Moi, je suis toujours prisonnier de mon passé. Je sais pas à partir de quand ma vie est devenu trop difficile pour moi mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus.

Je ne sais pas si je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ou si je veux me laisser mourir pour que tout ça cesse une bonne fois pour tout. Mais une chose est certaine, je veux juste que ce sentiment s'arrête. Je veux arrêter de pleurer pour un rien, je ne veux pas attendre dans ce grand lit froid je ne sais quoi, je veux que mon corps cesse de me faire mal.

Alors si as une solution pour ça, dis le moi, parle-moi, fais quelque chose. Je t'en supplie aide moi. Toi qui des fois craque et me hurle de sortir de cette chambre et d'aller dehors, de me menacer de m'emmener à St Mangouste, s'il te plait aide moi. Plutôt que de claquer la porte après une énième dispute, ou de balancer la lampe ou un livre au mur pour me faire réagir, aide moi. Aide moi plutôt que de me regarder comme tu le fais. Je vois bien dans ton regard que ton amour et ton désir pour moi ont disparus, et que maintenant ce sont l'incompréhension et la colère qui les ont remplacé mais s'il te plait ne pars pas. Ne te détourne pas de moi, ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me tourne pas le dos quand tu d'endors, ne m'ignore pas quand tu passes devant moi, et ne reste pas accoudé à l'entrée de la salle de bain quand tu me vois en pleurs dans cette douche pour ensuite te détourner et partir. Tout mais pas ça.

Si tu pars, qui m'aidera ? Si tu baisses les bras et pars sans me jeter le moindre regard, qui sera là pour me relever et me consoler de ton absence ?

Alors s'il te plait reste.

Car Je t'aime malgré tout.

* * *

\- Mais bouge merde Harry. J'en ai marre de ton apathie, on dirait un mort-vivant. C'est tout ce que tu es maintenant : un cadavre, hurle Draco.

Ce dernier furieux regarde son petit ami couché dans ce lit qu'il n'a plus quitté depuis deux semaines. Il reste juste là, couché, à ne rien faire. Ces yeux ne bougent même pas pour voir ce qu'il l'entoure. Tout ce qu'on voit c'est ce vide, pourtant Draco sait bien qu'il y a des moments où ces yeux verts le regardent comme pour lui demander de l'aide mais là c'est trop. Il abandonne. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, et il ne veut pas mourir en restant ici, et c'est ce qu'il l'attend s'il reste à ses côtés.

Le sorcier se détourne du lit, va vers l'armoire et l'ouvre pour prendre ses affaires. D'un mouvement de baguette, sa valise sort d'un placard et s'ouvre, d'un autre ses vêtements se plient et se rangent tranquillement dans le coffre. Draco va chercher ses nombreuses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain et range le tout. Une fois terminé il fait le tour de l'appartement pour voir s'il n'a pas oublié des choses importantes, comme ce n'est pas le cas, il repart vers la chambre et prend sa valise. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Harry.

\- Je m'en vais Harry lui dit-il calmement. J'en peux plus de cette situation, c'est pas une vie que tu m'offres. J'ai essayé crois-moi mais cela fais des années que ça perdure, c'est trop. Je croyais qu'il te fallait juste du temps mais au contraire ça c'est empiré. Tu quittes à peine ce lit, et quand tu le fais c'est pour aller dans ce canapé à regarder dans le vide ou pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps dans cette putain de salle de bain. Et je ne te parle pas même pas du fait que tu ne parles pas plus depuis longtemps. J'ai pas envie de voir te détruire encore plus que tu ne le fais maintenant, je ne veux pas rentrer un soir et voir ton corps gisant dans le sang parce que tu auras décidé de mettre fin à tes jours. Après tout ce qu'on a vécus, je pensais qu'on serait enfin tous les deux heureux mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Alors à défaut de l'être avec toi, je pars. Je veux vivre.

Il porte une main à son visage pour se frotter les yeux et la laisse retomber ensuite. Il s'approche tranquillement du lit et se baisse vers le jeune brun. Draco passe tendrement sa main sur la joue de l'homme qu'il a aimé si passionnément et l'embrasse une dernière fois, goutte ses lèvres pour en garder le souvenir. En se redressant il ne peut que remarquer l'absence d'un quelconque signe montrant qu'Harry l'est entendu ou bien même compris. Il soupire mais ne veut pas se mettre à lui crier dessus alors qu'il s'en va. Il ne veut pas que ces dernières paroles soient des cris, alors il ne dit rien.

Il se relève et pars de cette chambre, et en franchissant la porte, il ne peut s'empêcher de murmuré :

\- Je t'aime.

Il quitte l'appartement, s'éloigne de l'homme qu'il fut son petit ami durant de nombreuses années. S'il s'était retourné ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il aurait vu alors ce signe qu'il attend depuis longtemps, il aurait vu cette preuve d'amour qu'il recherchait.

Il aurait vu cette larme parlant de cet œil émeraude.

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Draco va-t-il revenir ? Harry va-t-il se ressaisir ou bien se laisser mourir ? D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de l'état de notre jeune héro ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour voir ce que vous en pensez.

Le thème n°2 est écrit, je le posterai la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez des idées pour les thèmes avenir proposez-les, j'essayerai d'écrire en un dessus.

A la semaine prochaine.

Posté le 19/05/2017


	3. Hormones

**Disclamé :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de moi

 **Rating :** T

 **Thème :** Voici le n°2 « Hormones »

* * *

 **Réponse Anonymes:**

 **Guest:** Merci de l'avoir laissé un commentaire, je suis ravis surtout que tu es la seule personne qu'il m'en ai laissé un.

Je ne savais que ce ressentait Harry avait un nom, je croyais que c'était une forme de dépression. Mais à lire ce que tu as écrit me fait penser que tu sais de quoi ça parle. J'espère que tu ne traverse pas ça.

Merci encore, peut-être que je te verrais pour la suite de mes chapitres.

* * *

 **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ?**

\- Ron

Ce dernier releva la tête de ses papiers pour regarder celui qui le dérangeait une fois de plus dans son travail.

-Quoi encore, grommela-t-il.

-Je veux de la glace à la moutarde, lui répondit Harry.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il ne s'étonnait même plus des goûts plus que discutables de son mari mais bon celle-là aurait le droit d'être dans le top 10 des alimentations bizarre même pour un sorcier. Le 1er restait la quiche à la grenouille fourrée à la chantilly et parsemée d'olive trempée dans du paprika.

Au moment même où il n'avait qu'entendu le nom, Ron s'était précipité aux toilettes pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Malheur lui en avait pris. Son petit brun avait cru qu'il dégoutait son mari, et s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps répétant sans cesse « combien il était gros, bizarre » et que Ron ne l'aimait plus. Et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se tuer. Il avait dû mettre des heures pour arriver à consoler son petit compagnon. Mais une fois fait, il n'avait pu échapper à la lourde tâche d'aller chercher le ledit plat. Sa mère n'avait pas bronché quand il lui avait dit ce que voulait Harry et avait cuisiné le plat tout en se moquant des grimaces de son fils. En rentrant à la maison, son mari avait été le plus heureux des hommes quand il lui avait ramené sa quiche et s'était régalé des petit bruits que poussait le héros à chaque bouché. Bon certes lui aurait vomi s'il avait du gouter ce truc immonde mais il avait pris quand même plaisir à le regarder faire. Puis Harry s'était peloté en boule dans le canapé en posant sa main sur son ventre, et Ron aurait pu parier que s'il avait été un chat, alors on l'aurait entendu ronronner.

C'est donc guère étonné mais soupirant tout de même qu'il se leva et pris de la poudre de cheminette pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, chercher la nouvelle fringale de son mari.

C'est Florian Fortarôme qui allait être content. Le sorcier était sûr qu'il avait dû tripler son chiffre d'affaires depuis 5 mois. Franchement si il avait su ce qu'il vivrait pendant 9 mois afin de fonder leur propre famille, il aurait hurlé à Harry qu'il était hors de question d'avoir un bébé et encore moins qu'il le porte.

Pourquoi il accepter d'avoir un bébé, se demanda Ron d'une voix désespérer.

* * *

Dur journée aujourd'hui. Ron n'avait qu'un envie rentré chez lui, prendre un bain et tenir dans ses bras son beau mari tout en caressant son ventre.

\- Salut Weasley, bonne soirée, lui lança un sorcier aux cheveux grisonnant et aux yeux pétillant de malice malgré son âge.

\- Merci, à toi aussi Jim.

\- Hé Ron ! Pressé de voir ton mari, lui demanda Dean avec un sourire au coin.

\- Tu m'étonnes, lui il a quelqu'un contrairement à toi. En plus pour être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité et pas à risquer sa vie, notre cher Ron l'a mis enceint. Franchement t'es un champion sur ce coup.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en rigolant. Ses collègues prenaient un malin plaisir à le charrier sur la grossesse d'Harry et ses nouvelles lubies alimentaires. Il ne disait rien car au fond de lui il savait qu'il était plus que ravi que ce soit Harry qui porte le bébé et non lui. Pas qu'il trouvait que ça faisait trop femme, mais comme le disait Damien au moins son compagnon était tranquillement au chaud en l'attendant à la maison et non à gambader devant il ne savait quel danger. Des fois Ron se posait sincèrement la question si Harry n'était pas quelque peu suicidaire. Non mais vraiment qui aurait l'idée d'arrêter un voleur sans baguette, ou de tomber dans un nid de vampires de nouveau nés, ou même de passer outre les ordres de son chef d'équipe et d'aller délivré un garçon d'une maison alors que c'était bourré d'explosif ?

Mais qui sain d'esprit se mettrait autant en danger ? A part bien sûr Harry ?

Il devrait peut-être emmener son compagnon consulter un psychomage maintenant qu'il réfléchissait. Ainsi que pour lui, quoique ça serait plutôt un cardiologue qu'il devrait voir car avec ce que lui faisait vivre son Griffondor, pas sûr que son cœur tienne encore longtemps à ce rythme. Le rouquin pouvait même jurer l'avoir entendu tressauter face à la peur qu'il éprouvait en voyant ou même en écoutant les exploits du héros avec qu'il avait décidé d'unir sa vie.

-Passe lui le bonjour quand-même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais, répondit le marié.

Ses collègues le laissèrent enfin partir et Ron put rentrer tranquillement chez lui.

En atterrissant comme le devrait chaque sorcier et non couvert de suie comme le faisait à chaque fois son amour, Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon pour voir que son mari n'y était pas.

Avec ce temps, il devrait surement profiter des derniers rayons de soleil constata-t-il, en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

Il traversa le salon ainsi que la cuisine pour aller derrière la maison, où il était sûr de trouver son mari, à tous les coups dans le hamac que lui avaient offert Bill et Fleur.

Bingo pensa-t-il.

En effet Harry était tranquillement en train de se balancer dans son hamac en fredonnant une berceuse à son bébé. Sa main passait doucement sur son ventre bombé comme pour apaiser ce petit être qu'il n'allait pas tarder à naître. Ron avait hâte de pouvoir le tenir entre ses bras et surtout de regarder son mari se comporter comme une vraie maman poule. Il savait qu'Harry serait un formidable parent pour son enfant, lui qu'il n'avait pas connu cet amour familial étant enfant. Le brun avait tellement d'amour à donner mais personne ne lui avait parmi de l'exprimé, Ron était en colère contre tout ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur vis-à-vis de son mari. Mais maintenant il était là, et s'était avec lui que le brun construisait une famille tant rêvé.

Ron s'approcha doucement d'Harry, histoire de ne pas lui faire peur, mais ce dernier du le sentir car il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux émeraudes parcourant son corps, comme pour vérifier s'il y n'avait pas une blessure quelconque. Puis une fois cette inspection fait, Harry sourit franchement. Il regarda son homme venir vers lui, et leva sa tête pour que Ron puisse l'embrasser. Pourtant celui-ci ne fit poser un bisou sur sa joue.

C'est alors qu'il entendit son petit compagnon éclater en sanglot. Surpris Ron se redressa complétement, et vu des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry.

\- Mais… Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu m'aimes plus, lui répondit d'une voix pleine de hoquets.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que je t'aime. Pourquoi tu dis que je t'aime plus ?

\- Je sais bien que tu es là avec moi juste parce que je suis enceint. Je veux pas de ta pitié.

\- Harry calmes-toi s'il te plait, lui dit-il en le soulevant du hamac et le prenant dans ces bras afin de le calmer.

Pourtant malgré toutes ses paroles, ses mots doux, Harry continua de pleurer. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Ron comprenne ce qui avait chamboulé son amour. Il ne va sans dire qu'il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les explications.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que son mari lui ferait une crise d'hystérie, juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé correctement ?

Ce n'est finalement pas ce soir qu'il pourrait se reposer tranquillement sur le canapé avec Harry, et encore moins prendre ce bain pourtant tant mérité et désiré.

Plus que 3 mois encore à tenir, pensa-t-il désespérément.

* * *

Ron était en train de cuisiner quand il sentit son amour se coller contre son dos, ou du moins essayer car Harry était maintenant à plus de 7 mois de grossesse, et on pouvait dire que si avant ce dernier paraissait mince voir trop maigre, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il prenait de la place avec son ventre. Loin de gêner Ron, bien au contraire, ça lui faisait plus à caresser. Il espérait que son mari puisse garder les kilos pris durant cette grossesse car il avait enfin un poids normal. Ron maudit une fois de plus les Dursleys pour avoir pas nourris Harry comme il le fallait.

Ron sentit donc son petit compagnon dans son dos, ainsi que ses mains qui franchissaient le T-shirt pour se perdre sur son torse. Il aimait savoir qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher dès qu'il le pouvait. La moindre et plus petite affection était bonne à prendre pour son Griffondor, alors il le laissait faire.

Pourtant par sa façon de le caresser, Ron sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

\- J'ai mal au dos, et le bébé commence à peser lourd sur mon ventre murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas de reposer sur le canapé, je termine et j'arrive. D'accord ?

\- S'il te plait vient me masser, j'en peux plus.

\- Attend encore un petit peu et j'arrive.

Harry grogna de mécontentement. Il contourna son mari pour se faufiler dans ses bras. Ron se tendit mais le laissa faire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à l'embrasser et le pousser vers le salon. Il se dégagea et le regarda durement.

-Harry arrête ça immédiatement. Je termine et j'arrive. Tu peux bien attendre 5 minutes, non ?

\- Mais je veux que tu viennes maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, alors tu vas attendre. Et si tu n'es pas content alors tant pis.

-Ron

Ce dernier le laissa pleurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait essuyer une crise de larmes et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, malgré toutes ses prières. Mais il y avait des limites à sa patience. Son mari devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir d'un claquement de doigt au même en faisant son regard de chien battu comme il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Harry voyant que Ron continuait de cuisiner en l'ignorant, parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se déchaussa et se roula en boule. Mais son mal de dos empira dans cette position. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre sur le dos car sinon le poids de son ventre se faisait trop lourd, et il ne pouvait pas se mettre sur le ventre, du fait de sa condition. Harry avait mal et son compagnon ne l'aidait même pas, pourtant il lui demandait quasi rien à part de le masser quand il avait mal, de lui apporter ses affaires quand il se reposait, d'aller chercher ses envies culinaires, de l'aider à faire la chambre, ranger la maison. Presque rien et Ron trouver le moyen de râler.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas aider à son maximum à entretenir la maison, après tout il était enceint. Et puis franchement à part son travail, Ron n'avait d'autre à faire alors il pouvait bien être là de temps à autres.

Il pouvait même pas aller prendre un bain tout seul car sinon il risquait de se noyer. Il avait besoin que Ron soit là pour le soutenir. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il se releva et parti de nouveau vers la cuisine et il eut beau appeler son mari, ce dernier l'ignora. Cela fit mal au cœur du jeune homme, il décida donc que puisque son bon à rien d'insensible de mari ne voulait pas l'aider il irait ailleurs.

Il prit la poudre de cheminette et prononça l'adresse du Terrier.

Comme c'était le cas depuis sa première fois, Harry tomba à l'atterrissage couvert de suie et de toile d'araignées. A se demander comment il faisait son coup.

-Harry ça va ? Tu n'as rien de casser ? Pourquoi Ron n'est pas avec toi, entendit-il.

Molly eu la surprise de voir son gendre préféré se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer.

-Je le déteste, je le déteste.

\- De qui tu parles ? Ron, demanda-t-elle

\- Je veux plus de lui pour mari. Il s'occupe pas de bien de moi.

La mère Weasley ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, et était curieuse de savoir ce que Ron avait bien u faire à Harry. Elle appela Charlie qui passait ses vacances à la maison, de venir l'aider à installer Harry sur le canapé.

Un sorcier de grande taille, aux cheveux roux attaché en catogan, avec une dent de dragon à l'oreille droite et vêtu de cuir, sortie de la cuisine en entendant sa mère l'appeler. S'il fut surpris de voir Harry enceint, pleurant sur le tapis du salon, il n'en montra rien. Charlie souleva le jeune Griffondor, et le mena vers un des canapés dispersés dans le salon. Mais quand il posa, Harry ne voulut pas le lâcher et donc dû s'installer également avec lui. Il s'assit et mit le petit sorcier sur ses genoux, le laissant trempé son t-shirt blanc de ses larmes. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le brun était dans cet état, et où se trouvait Ron. Jamais son frère lui aurait parmi d'utiliser la cheminette tout seul, et encore moins pas l'accompagner. Depuis le début de la grossesse, Ron était aux petits soins à son mari, faisant quasi tout ce que ce dernier lui demandait. Ce qui d'ailleurs faisait rire toute la famille, notamment les jumeaux et sans parler de Seamus et Dean.

\- Harry est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, lui demanda Charlie.

\- Mon dos mais Ron n'a rien voulu faire. Je l'ai supplié mais il m'a ignoré, répondit Harry entre ses pleurs.

Le dragonnier, passa sa main dans le dos du sorcier pour l'apaiser. Harry se calma peu à peu, et seul quelques hoquets se faisant entendre de temps à autre.

\- J'ai mal au dos, gémit l'homme enceint.

\- Attends, je vais t'allonger sur le canapé. Je vais demander à maman si elle a du baume pour tes crampes, je reviens dans une minute.

Il partit trouver sa mère une fois qu'il eut installé correctement son beau-frère. Il l'a trouva comme d'habitude dans la cuisine en train de mijoter un bon petit plat, comme seule elle le savait si bien le faire. Molly lui donna ce dont il avait besoin afin de soulager Harry. Il reparti donc au salon avec le sourire.

Il vit qu'Harry était toujours en train de gémir, ayant encore mal. Le plus âgé se mit à genoux et enleva le t-shirt taille XL du jeune sorcier. Une fois fait, il prit le baume que lui avait donné sa mère et massa le dos. Harry soupira de soulagement.

Enfin quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû épouser Charlie plutôt que Ron.

L'ainé le massait depuis au moins 10 minutes quand la cheminé s'alluma et que son frère sorti en paniquant.

\- Maman ! Harry a disparu ! Maman, hurla-t-il.

-Calmes-toi Ron, il est ici, lui fit signe Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son plus jeune frère.

L'Aurore se précipita vers lui, et le bouscula sans se rendre compte de son geste, pour voir comment allait son amour.

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il avait cherché Harry dans toute la maison et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Au début, Ron pensait qu''il s'était caché pour bouder. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait, mais quant au bout de 20 minutes il ne l'avait pas toujours pas trouvé, il s'était mis à paniquer, croyant que son mari avait était enlevé par il ne savait quel fou furieux. Il s'était alors précipité chez lui pensant que sa famille pourrait l'aider à chercher son amour. Mais jamais Ron n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'Harry se serait réfugié au Terrier.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir de la maison dans ta condition ?

\- Je veux pas de toi, marmonna ce dernier.

\- Pardon ?!

Ron était étonné des propose que tenait son mari. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry lui disait ça.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça, lui demanda son mari.

\- Tu t'occupes pas de moi. J'ai mal et tout ce que tu fais c'est de m'ignorer

\- Je peux pas être 24h/24 à ton service Harry, lui dit son mari sur un ton indigné. Je fais ce que je peux. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de faire ton enfant gâté.

Harry se releva du canapé et poussa Ron, qui tomba par terre. Ce dernier voyait ses émeraudes étincelaient de colères, et les mains de son amour se serraient comme si il se retenait de le gifler.

-Comme un enfant, répéta Harry sur un ton plein de colère. Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Je suis enceint, alors désolé si j'ai des crampes au dos, désolé de venir te déranger parce que j'ai mal et que je veux que tu me soulage. Désolé d'avoir des envies bizarre à je sais pas quelle heure de la journée, d'avoir des sauts humeurs, désolé d'être enceint, termina-t-il sur un ton rageux.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et tu le sais. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de croire que je vais agir à la minute ou tu m'appelles. Je fais aussi ce que je peux, je suis pas un surhomme. S'il te plait viens, on rentre à la maison, reprit Ron après un petit moment de silence.

Il le sa main et la posa tendrement sur la joue de son petit Griffondor, Ron la caressa doucement. Il se redressa et tendit sa main vers son compagnon. Celui-ci leva ses yeux pour le regarda et ce qu'il lut dans son regard du le réconforter car Harry accepta cette main. Le rouquin était content que cette dispute soit terminé et que tout rendre dans l'ordre.

Plus que 2 mois et le bébé sera là, pensa Ron en priant pour que ça soit vrai.

* * *

-Poussez-vous, hurla un médicomage. Préparez la salle d'accouchement, on a un patient.

-Haaaaaa !

\- Ça va aller Harry. Serre-moi très fort la main quand tu as une crampe, lui dit Ron d'une voix rassurante.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager sa douleur. Son compagnon avait eu de crampes depuis ce matin n'avait rien dit, têtu comme d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il devait aller à St Mangouste parce qu'il avait perdu les eaux. Ce ne fut qu'à l'hôpital qu'il comprit qu'Harry lui avait menti. Ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas franchement étonné.

-Haaa….. j'ai mal, hurla Harry. C'est de ta faute ça. C'est à cause de toi que je souffre.

\- Je sais Harry. Je te promets que tu pourras me frapper une fois que tu auras mis au monde notre enfant.

\- Ça c'est certain, je vais te tuer, lui dit-il en lui broyant ses doigts.

Le médicomage emmena Harry dans la salle d'accouchement, Ron le suivant, incapable d'abandonner son mari dans un moment pareil. De toute façon la question ne se posait même pas puisque son Griffondor ne lui lâchait pas la main.

Une infirmière arriva dans la salle et lança un sortilège qui stérilisait contre les microbes aux deux parents. Puis un autre pour transformer les vêtements d'Harry en une robe ouverte dans le dos, pour simplifier l'accouchement. Une fois fait, le médicomage installa le patient sur la lit et mis ses pieds dans des sortes d'étriers.

-Haaa j'ai mal.

-Souffler Mr. Potter, dit le médicomage calmement. Inspirer et expirer à chaque fois qu'une crampe arrive. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- J'ai mal, enlevé moi ce bébé, hurla Harry.

-Calmes-toi chéri, encore un petit effort et tu pourras serrer très fort ce bébé.

Le jeune brun sembla s'apaiser face aux paroles de son compagnon. La promesse de pouvoir tenir son enfant dans ses bras effaça la douleur des contractions.

-Allez Mr. Potter un petit effort encore. Vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher. Le bébé va presque arriver.

-Aaaiiieeee !

Harry sentit une douleur lui déchirer les entrailles et quelque chose qui semblait vouloir sortir par ses fesses. Son visage se décomposa quand il réalisa par où allait sortir son bébé.

Priez Merlin pour qu'il n'y est rien d'autre qui sorte avec. Le futur papa savait qu'il mourrait de honte s'il devait déféquer devant tout le monde. Une autre contraction le traversa et il poussa un cri, tout en broyant une nouvelle fois les doigts de Ron.

\- Je vois le bébé, poussez encore. C'est ça encore une fois, encouragea le médicomage.

\- Je peux pas, hurla-t-il. J'en peux plus.

\- Mais si. Regardez, vous sentez ? Ce sont ses cheveux, lui dit le vieil homme en prenant la main d'Harry et le guidant vers la tête du petit être qui demandait qu'à sortir.

\- Je le sens, pleura le jeune homme en riant. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, s'il vous plait.

\- Il faut juste que vous pensez encore et promis vous pourrez tenir votre enfant.

Harry poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales mais comme lui avait maintes fois dit son médicomage, il poussa.

Il entendit un petit cri, et il pleura pour qu'on lui donne son petit bébé. Harry sentit qu'on posait quelque chose de chaud sur son torse. Il se sentit l'homme le plus heureux du monde en voyant cet être à qui il avait donné la vie. Il pleura de joie et quand il leva la tête vers Ron, il pu voir que son grand rouquin n'était pas insensible à ce qu'il voyait. Son mari pris sa main dans la sienne et la leva jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Merci mon amour.

\- Il est si beau, murmura le brun.

Puis ce dernier tourna sa tête vers son fils et dit d'une voix pleine d'émotion

-Bienvenu au monde Killian Arthur James Weasley-Potter.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de pleurer franchement en entendant le nom que lui avait donné son amour à leur enfant. Il était si fier de pouvoir voir enfin cet être qu'il attendait depuis maintenant 9 mois.

-Dis Ron, il faudra lui donner des frères et sœurs, pour pas qu'il se sent seul plus tard.

Ce dernier gémit en entendant la nouvelle lubie de son mari. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour méritait pareil calvaire ?

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Qu'avez-vous pensez du comportement d'Harry ? Bon je sais il exagère mais il quand même l'excuse des hormones même si ça ne justifie pas tout. Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé le couple, mais j'espère.

Je sais pas si c'est parce que les OS ne sont pas assez long où que le principe du recueil ne vous plait pas, mais j'espère que pour la suite des écrits, qu'il y aura d'avantages de personnes qui liront et laisseront une review.

A la semaine prochaine

Posté le 27/05/2017


End file.
